pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Grave Danger
Plants vs. Zombies: Grave Danger is a PvZ game published by PopCap Games in 2010-2011. This marks as the second game in the Plants vs. Zombies series, after the original game (technically, it is the third if you count the new Game of the Year version of the original game). Development In early 2010, PopCap Games wanted to make a second Plants vs. Zombies game because of the many positive reviews on the first game. In April 2010, the game started in production. On May 1, 2010, the name of the game PopCap stated was titled "Plants vs. Zombies 2: Into The Danger Zone" then on May 15th they later renamed it to "Plants vs. Zombies: Into The Danger Zone" because they didn't want it to be a direct sequel yet (like PvZA). But on June 19, 2010, the game was renamed again into Plants vs. Zombies: Grave Danger along with a trailer being released of it "Coming Soon". On August 2, 2010, the first gameplay trailer was released. On August 10, 2010, PopCap Games released a song based on this game, much like Zombies on Your Lawn to the original PvZ. They later that day stated that the game will be released on PC and Macs on August 31, 2010, while in the making of the PvZ GotY version. Release Dates and Platforms The game was released for the PC and Mac as stated above on August 31, 2010. An iOS version was released on September 10, 2010 with additional features. An Xbox Live Arcade version was released on October 8, 2010 released a month after the XBLA version of the original game with new modes, then a PlayStation 3 version released on October 22, 2010 with the same features. A Windows Phone version was released on November 8, 2010 with similar features to the iOS versions. A Nintendo DS version was released on February 11, 2011 with similar features to the XBLA/PS3 versions of the game, along with a 3DS release a month later with better graphics. An Android version of the game was released on June 8, 2011 with similar features to the iOS and Windows Phone versions of the game. A Wii version was released on June 11, 2011 with similar features to the other console versions of the game. Bada, Blackberry and other mobile devices finally features the game on August 15, 2011. Finally, a PS Vita version was released on December 11, 2011. Worlds There are 8 worlds total in this game. #Player's House - World #1. It is the intro world, set in the normal everyday lawn and has only 10 levels. #Woods - World #2. Mushrooms are introduced here, setting place in the woods at night, and no sun falls from the sky. 15 levels. #Skating Park - World #3. Skateboarding Zombies are introduced here, with the introduction of the new Peppermint. It is set in a skating park as its name suggests, and has 20 levels. #Forest - World #4. Skateboarding Zombies and ramps are still present, but Explorer Zombies with a vine acting like the Swashbuckler Zombie and Gargantuars with a wildlife pole are introduced here. Also, this world has the most plants unlocked here. 25 levels. #Ice Skating Rink - World #5. Ice Skating Zombies are introduced replacing regular zombies due to the ice. Flower Pots are needed because there is no soil in the ice, and catapult plants are introduced here as well, with icicles acting like graves. 20 levels. Zomboss returns with his new invention called the Icebot 5000! #Rodeo Daze - World #6. Like the Wild West in PvZ2, except it introduces Cowboy Zombies that are stronger than normal zombies along with the normal zombies. 20 levels. Zomboss returns with his new invention called the Bullbot 6000! #King's Castle - World #8. A medieval world similar to Dark Ages. Zomboss comes again with his Castlebot 8000! 21 levels. #Banana Beach - World #7. Zombies dress up for the Beach, and Skateboarding Zombies are replaced with Surfer Zombies, still with ramps. Zomboss comes again with his Subbot 7000! 23 levels. #Last Stand - World #9. It all comes down to this. The world will come to an end with all zombies approaching, the hardest world ever! The world won't come to an end if you have plants on your side. Zomboss comes again with his WarComesToAnEndBot 9000! 25 levels. Power Ups, Upgrades and Other Stuff in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies *Dyna-Bomb: Throws dynamite in a place where you tap or click, and detonates in a medium area. Buy it in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for 5,000 coins, and it costs 1500 coins when using it in levels. *Rake: Sends out a rake on each row for you to plant more Sun-producing plants. Lasts for 5 levels. Purchased from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for 700 coins. *Level Up: Upgrades your plant to make it stronger. Purchased from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for 10,000 coins for Level 2 and 50,000 coins for Level 3. *Thunder Brained: Brings out a giant thunderstorm striking lightning on every zombie onscreen. Buy it in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for 15,000 coins, and it costs 2450 coins when using it in levels. *Wall-nut First Aid: Lets you plant defensive plants over damaged ones. Purchased from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for 5000 coins. *Mushroom Garden: A Zen Garden in a night setting where you place mushrooms there. Purchased from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for 10,000 coins. *Aquatic Garden: Another Zen Garden in a sea setting where you place aquatic plants there. Purchased from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for 10,000 coins. *Tree of Wisdom: A tree that gives out helpful tips. It needs Tree Food to grow. Purchased from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for 10,000 coins. *Mystery Sprout: A sprout for your Zen Garden. Purchased from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for 2,750 coins, if you don't want to wait to get one in a level. *Bronze Mystery Sprout: A sprout for your Zen Garden, and has a 25% chance to be a plant that the player does not have yet. Purchased from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for 5,000 coins. *Silver Mystery Sprout: A sprout for your Zen Garden, and has a 50% chance to be a plant that the player does not have yet. Purchase from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for 7,500 coins. *Gold Mystery Sprout: A sprout for your Zen Garden, and will always be a plant that the player does not have yet. Purchased from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for 10,000 coins. *Stinky the Snail Jr.: The smaller and weaker version of Stinky. It takes slower time collect coins, go to sleep sooner, and will not go as fast as Stinky when given chocolate. Purchased from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for 2,000 coins. *Stinky the Snail: The more stronger version of Stinky Jr. It collects coins faster, goes to sleep at a later time, and will go faster when given chocolate. It will not replace Stinky Jr., they will both be there. Purchase from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for 4,000 coins. *Fertilizer: Grows your Zen Garden plant to a bigger size. It will not work unless the plant asks for it. Purchased from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for 1,000 coins for 5 of these. *Bug Spray: Makes your Zen Garden plant happier. It will not work unless the plant asks for it. Purchased from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for 1,000 coins for 5 of these. *Phonograph: Another way to make your Zen Garden plant happier. It will not work unless the plant asks for it. Purchased from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for 7,500 coins. It is not in multiple copies. Plants Zombies IN CONSTRUCTION Trivia *Gatling Peas no longer shoot 3 peas, they always shoot 4 peas, because of the new King Pea which shoots 3 peas. Category:Games